Cartas de amor
by MOErus Power x3
Summary: pues verán está historia va de que endou le va a ir enviando cartas a kazemaru a medida que pasen los días, aunque kaze no sabe quien le envía las cartas poruqe son anónimas... mal summary, por favor lean


Ryuusei: Konnishiwaaaaaaaaaaa!

Dark Ryuusei: si … si … CALLATE Y EMPIEZA … IDIOTA! (cuchillo en mano apuntando a ryuusei)

Ryuusei: no me das miedo , eres yo, si me matas te matas a ti

Dark Ryuusei: pero, y si hago otra cosa? (coge el peluche de ryuusei, hiro-chan, y le apunta con el cuchillo)

Ryuusei: NOOOOOOOO! HIRO-CHAN NOOOOOOOO! CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESO!

Dark Ryuusei: vale … pues empieza ya!

Ryuusei: si! lo que usted diga sensei!

Dark Ryuusei: (suelta al peluche en el suelo y se pone junto a ryuusei) di el disclaimer

Ryuusei: ok, sensei! Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, si me perteneciera 1. Habría muuuuucho yaoi, 2. Endou se casaría con Kaze, 3. Hiroto con Mido, 4. Rika con Ichinose, etc., etc., y blah, blah, blah, blah (muchos blahs despues)

Dark Ryuusei: (con un gran enojo encima) callate ya! Estúpida!

Ryuusei: siiii sensei!

Dark Ryuusei: (suspira) empezemos!

ACLARACIONES: lo que está en * y en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes.

CARTAS DE AMOR

Es un día muy bueno, estoy entrenando cuando me fijo de que ya es demasiado tarde, me dirijo a donde he dejado mis cosas las recojo y, luego, me voy con paso lento hacia mi casa. Ya es de noche, cuando me doy cuenta estoy delante del Rai-Rai.

-Endou: buenoooooo ! Aragettaaaaaaa (N.A. : significa tengo hambre) ! Entrare para comer algo ! (entro) hola hibiki-san

-Hibiki: buenas mamoru, hacía tiempo que no te veía, como estás?

-Endou: es que estaba entrenando, pero estoy bien, y usted?

-Hibiki: yo estoy bien … bueno, que se te sirve?

-Endou: dame un tazón enorme de ramen!

-Hibiki: entonces, como siempre, siéntate y espera un momento

-Endou: HAIIII!

De repente, escucho la puerta, me giro, y veo a mi mejor amigo, al chico del que estoy profundamente enamorado desde que lo conozco, Kazemaru Ichirouta.

-Endou: holaaaaa kaze-channnnnn!

-Kaze: buenas endou, como estás?

-Endou: muy bien, emm... pero si acabamos de vernos en el entrenamiento

-Kaze: e-eso ya lo se

-Endou: *_kaze-chan está un poco raro hoy_* bueno, y a que viniste aquí?

-Kaze: no es obvio, a comer

-Endou: *_por que haces preguntas tan obvias endou mamoru eres un …_ * idiota! *_oh no eso lo dije en voz alta_*

-Kaze: que dijiste endou *_por que me ha llamado idiota? piensa que soy idiota?_* creo me tengo que ir endou

-Endou: no quieres comer aquí *_conmigo_*

-Kaze: no, me tengo que ir

-Endou: valeeee, pero kaze-chan lo de idiota no …

-Kaze: me voy! (sale corriendo)

-Endou: *_por qué se fue? Le iba a aclarar lo de idiota, no era por él … estoy preocupado, tenía cara de … tristeza; ya no tengo ganas de comer_* me voy … hasta otro día hibiki-san

-Hibiki: y el ramen?

-Endou: ya no tengo hambre (salgo del Rai Rai y me voy a mi casa, entro, subo a mi cuarto, me tumbo en mi cama y empiezo a pensar) debe de haber alguna manera de decirle a kaze-chan que me gusta pero sin decirle que soy yo … ummmm … tengo una idea (me levanto y me pongo en mi escritorio) empezare por … ajááá ya se …

Carta:

**Querido Kazemaru Ichirouta:**

**Hola, me llamo… espera eso no lo diré… lo tienes que descubrir por ti mismo jejejeje.**

**Estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, ya se que suena raro pero eso no lo puedo remediar, ya que estás en mi corazón desde que te conocí.**

**Bueno, a medida que te vaya escribiendo estas cartas iré poniendo algunas de tus cualidades, yo pienso que tienes muchas, así que te enviaré bastantes cartas.**

**En esta primera, lo único que te diré es que para mí eres perfecto tal y como eres, y que no me gustaría que cambiaras. Además, también me gustaría que supieras quien soy, para saber si aceptas mis sentimientos, pero no quiero que me odies por gustarme una persona de mi mismo sexo.**

**Esto… ya paro de enrollarme, pero debo decirte una última cosa… te amo.**

**Atentamente tu enamorado y fan número uno.**

**Besos y hasta otra carta**

-Endou: buenooooo, creo que así estará bien, mañana a primera hora, sin que nadie se de cuenta, tengo que echar la carta en la taquilla de kaze-chan, síííí es un plan perfecto! Yujuuuuu!

Al día siguiente…

-Endou: uahhhhh (bostezo) me he levantado demasiado temprano, bueno vamos a ello (introduzco la carta en la taquilla de MI peliazul y me alejo de allí antes de que me vea alguien pero…)

-Profesor: que te crees que estas haciendo aquí tan temprano muchacho? Sabes el instituto está cerrado todavía

-Endou: bueno yo... *_vamos endou invéntate una excusa… ummm… ya sé!_* es que ayer me quede atrapado aquí y no he podido salir en toda la noche (risa nerviosa)

-Profesor: ummm… la próxima vez invéntate una excusa mejor, esta vez te libras (se va)

-Endou: ufffff, creo que debería haber esperado a que abrieran la escuela. Bueno, ya es demasiado tarde para lamentaciones. Esperemos que kaze-chan no descubra quien le envió la carta o… moriré de la vergüenza.

Más o menos una hora después…

Kazemaru que iba entrando a la escuela, vio a endou dejado caer en una pared y se acercó a él, pero con un poco de nerviosismo por lo que pasó el día anterior.

- Kaze: en-endou, por qué estás tan somnoliento?

- Endou: (medio dormido) ehhh? … (se da cuenta de quien le preguntó) holaaaaaa, kaze-channnnn!

- Kaze: vale, creo que ya no te pasa nada U¬¬

- Endou: ehhh? A mi no me pasa nada, estoy perfectamente ves (esto lo dice con una cara de felicidad tremenda, y además con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) jejeje!

- Kaze: vale, pero tranquilizate (dándole palmaditas en la espalda)

- Endou: haiii! (poniéndose la mano en la frente como si kaze se tratase de su sargento)

- Kaze: ya ya, no hace falta que exageres tanto U¬¬

- Endou: por cierto, por qué ayer saliste corriendo tan de repente?

- Kaze: es qué... *_vamos piensa algo... umm... vamos a ver... ajá!_* etto, es que fui a comprar cosas que le hacían falta a mi madre y si no me daba prisa iban a cerrar la tienda (risa nerviosa)

- Endou: ammmm, pues haberlo dicho antes! no pasa nada kaze-chan

- Kaze: vale...

- Endou: bueno, vamos a coger nuestras cosas para entrar en clase (me dirijo a las taquillas junto a kaze, pero estoy muy nervioso, puesto que el peliazul vería mi carta).

- Kaze: (abre su taquilla y "algo" cae al suelo) ehh? Qué es esto? (mira el sobre, en el cual pone: para kazemaru ichirouta, carta escrita por un admirador)

- Endou: (haciéndome el tonto (NA: Ryuusei: eso lo hace muy bien, ya que lo es. Dark ryuusei: y eso lo dices tú? Tú eres bastante estúpida también. Ryuusei: eso ya lo sé! Y no me importa! Dark Ryuusei: vale… U¬¬)) qué es eso kaze-chan?

- Kaze: no lo se, aquí pone que es de un… admirador?

- Endou: que bien no? A mi me gustaría tener alguno… jooo… *_aunque, claro, me gustaría que fueras tú_*

- Kaze: bueno… la leeré luego en mi casa

- Endou: pero… no deberías de leerla ahora?

- Kaze: porque tienes tanta prisa en que la lea, acaso fuiste tú (esto último lo dice bromeando)

- Endou: cla-claro que no fui yo… es que no deberías de hacer esperar a tu admirador, eso eso jejeje…

- Kaze: igualmente, la leeré en mi casa

- Endou: … pero… no deberías hacerle esperar… (mirándole con ojos de cachorrito)

- Kaze: da-da igual lo que digas! La leeré en casa!

- Endou: vale… (decaído)

De repente suena el timbre para el comienzo de las clases y…

- Kaze: entremos o se nos hará tarde y nos castigarán (empieza a correr hacia el aula)

- Endou: *_creo que no voy a saber nada de lo que piensa de la carta hasta mañana, así que no me preocuparé más por hoy_* (me doy cuenta de que mi compañero salió corriendo) ehhhh? Espérame!

Cuando llego al aula ya estaba allí el maestro para empezar la clase y quede castigado durante toda la tarde solo, ya que kaze como es tan rápido llegó justo antes de que el profesor entrara y no quedó castigado. Pero el castigo me sirvió para no estar toda la tarde pensando en lo que podría pasar al día siguiente.

Con Kazemaru:

- Kaze: bueno, creo que voy a hacer los deberes (al abrir su mochila se cae lo que ya saben) ehhh? la carta… creo que la leeré ya (cuando empieza a leerla comienza a asomarse un color carmesí por sus mejillas) qu-qué es esto? Quién la habrá escrito? Además, dice que me mandará más… Tengo que descubrir de quién es y decirle que no puede ser porque… ya estoy enamorado de alguien (piensa en "esa" persona y se ruboriza al pensar que podría ser él) n-no puede ser él, no creo que le guste una persona como yo (al decir esto se deprime, y está a punto de echarse a llorar) bueno creo que me voy a acostar ya, se me hizo muy tarde

A la mañana siguiente…

_**Continuará**_

- Ryuusei: JAJAJA! Les deje con la intriga, aunque creo que ya supondrán que va a pasar, pero bueno

- Dark Ryuusei: bueno, aquí les dejamos

- Ryuusei: SAYOUUUU! Y por favor dejen reviews TT TT

**Preguntas:**

es un poco confuso o está bien?

es muy corto o está bien de largura?


End file.
